<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Break by Kalira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431780">Birthday Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira'>Kalira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Improper Use of Mokuton, Kakashi Week, Kakashi Week 2020, Mokuton, Mokuton 'Tentacles', Mokutontacles, Multi, Office Sex, Smut, if you will, kakashi's birthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi very responsibly resisted taking a personal day off from his duties as Hokage, even for his birthday. That's all right . . . his lovers can work with this (and him).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kakashi Week 2020, Kalira's Kakashi Week Stories (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://kakashiweek.tumblr.com/post/623757588975190016/kakashi-week-2020-prompts">Kakashi Week</a>, Day 3: Kakashi's Birthday</p><p>Kakashi is completely on board with (and delighted by) everything his lovers do to him herein, though he was taken by surprise when they initiated this interlude. If you're concerned/would like more detail on the situation before reading, check the end notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re in early!”</p><p>Kakashi looked up, a little startled. He had been deeply engrossed in his work - mind-numbing as it was - and Iruka had long-since been slotted into the ‘safe’ category of his senses. “A Hokage’s work is never done.” he said, though it came out rather more dully strained than the flippancy he had intended.</p><p>“So it seems.” Iruka said, tone gentling as he gave Kakashi a rather sympathetic look.</p><p>“You’re in early as well.” Kakashi said, pulling himself together and smiling. The Tower wasn’t empty - it never was, and more people had already begun filtering in for the day’s work besides - but there was still some time before the bustling day properly began.</p><p>“My days do begin early.” Iruka said lightly.</p><p>“Not this early.” Kakashi cocked his head. It wasn’t that he objected to Iruka’s presence in his office - never; anywhere, but perhaps particularly in his office, where Iruka so often rescued him when he was lost in his paperwork.</p><p>Iruka huffed softly, a smile tugging at his lips. “Well. I wanted to help you out a little more today. So I got an early start.” He gestured at the shelf he had turned away from to speak with Kakashi. “Though evidently not early enough.”</p><p>“Well, I- I appreciate it.” Kakashi said sincerely, and Iruka smiled at him. He truly did. He wasn’t sure how he would have managed his duties without Iruka’s seemingly boundless and perfect knowledge of the Archives, the forms that passed over the Hokage’s desk, and numerous other things Kakashi had never had cause to know from <i>this</i> side of the balance.</p><p>Kakashi allowed himself only a few more minutes watching Iruka, indulging light-hearted distraction speaking with him, and then sighed as he brought his focus back to the work spread across his desk.</p><p>It was, at least, a peaceful balm to have Iruka in his office with him, silent or not. Calm and efficient, a familiar warmth.</p><p>Kakashi smiled a little, with that, even as he forged into yet another stressful yet somehow dull ream of paperwork.</p><p>He had made his way a little over halfway through it - and oh, kami and little fishes, someone needed to give the entire administration team and many of the ninja and councillors to boot a course in <i>concision</i> - and his second cup of tea was long gone when he was jerked from his focus by an unexpected touch. His eyes widened and he stiffened as-</p><p>Mokuton. <i>Mokuton</i> was sliding up from the floor, and his chair, and wrapping around his legs.</p><p>“Cat. What do you think you’re doing?” Kakashi demanded flatly.</p><p>His attention was drawn to Iruka instead as he stalked closer, dropping the stack of scrolls he held with uncharacteristic carelessness. They bounced across his desk and the floor, ignored. Kakashi tensed further, but Iruka only covered his mouth with one hand, stifling him.</p><p>Tenzou’s mokuton wound higher, binding his legs firmly to his chair but gentle as they roamed over his thighs and stomach, making him shiver and bite back an unsteady cry.</p><p>Iruka’s free hand dropped in a languid caress down his body, unzipping his flak vest easily and brushing over his chest, and Kakashi’s breath caught. His back arched as the mokuton winding around his forearms tugged him backwards, and Iruka tugged down his mask, kissing him before he could speak.</p><p>Kakashi gasped as a gentle touch that was <i>not</i> a hand slid over his stirring cock.</p><p>Iruka hummed, sucking lightly at his lip, then drawing away with a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Do you want us to stop?” Iruka asked, voice soft in his ear. Kakashi swallowed thickly, pelvic muscles clenching and heat already lapping at his bones. He made a faint negative sound. “Do you remember the word to make everything stop?” Iruka continued, stroking Kakashi’s jaw.</p><p>He nodded, and Iruka pulled back to meet his gaze expectantly.</p><p>Kakashi swallowed thickly. “Ukki-san.” he said, voice strained and wavering faintly despite his best efforts.</p><p>Iruka smiled, and warm hands slid over his shoulders, kneading at muscles drawn taut by the pull of the mokuton behind him. “Good.” Tenzou said against his other ear, then kissed it. “That’s good. . . Now just be still, and let us take care of you.”</p><p>Kakashi laughed breathlessly. “Do I have a choice?” he pointed out, tugging illustratively against the wood wrapping his wrists and forearms in a secure hold.</p><p>Iruka gave him an impish smile that probably should have been terrifying but only settled Kakashi’s nerves, his heart tight and sparking anticipation building in his stomach. Well, it wasn’t exactly news that Kakashi didn’t have much of a sense of self-preservation, he thought with a flutter of amusement as he watched Iruka kneel before him - it warred with arousal as Tenzou’s hands squeezed at his shoulders and the mokuton pulled steadily, forcing his back to arch further.</p><p>Iruka’s hands rubbed up his thighs, and Kakashi vaguely felt the weapons pouch on the right fall away. Tenzou’s hands rose to frame his jaw and he moaned as Tenzou kissed him, Iruka’s hands kneading his thighs and gentle bands of mokuton all but rippling over his body - stomach, chest, thighs - while still holding his calves and forearms securely.</p><p>Mokuton slid over his stomach, up under the fabric of his shirt, and it felt more like vines than the squared-off blocks Tenzou usually utilised. Kakashi shivered, then jerked in the grip of the wood as warm breath tickled over his hip.</p><p>Iruka pressed a kiss there, fingers curling into his waistband as yet more mokuton wound around his waist and crept up his ribs. Kakashi’s hips canted upwards in a sudden jerk as Iruka’s hands slipped further into his pants, pushing fabric out of the way as they went. A warm laugh against his throat made his toes curl, a plaintive sound catching low in his throat.</p><p>Tenzou’s hands slid over his shoulders again, then continued forwards and down, and Kakashi gasped as the tough fabric of his uniform <i>shredded</i> with a single controlled ripple of the wooden tendrils banding his body. Kakashi shuddered, stomach muscles tightening, and then he keened as a smooth curl of wood slid against the base of his cock.</p><p>Iruka’s hands slid down the insides of Kakashi’s thighs, nudging them wider - the bonds holding him obligingly moved him as Iruka directed, even when Kakashi could hardly move at all under his own will. The wood wound around his upper body almost undulated as Tenzou’s hands stroked over his skin, sliding easily between the bands that ceded space to their creator’s caresses.</p><p>“Good boy.” Iruka said, and kissed the head of his cock. Kakashi moaned breathlessly. Iruka hummed, a soft thrum that pulsed heat through the pit of his stomach as Tenzou’s mokuton curled around the base of his cock.</p><p>Kakashi whined, but it didn’t tighten there, only- <i>Stroked</i>, and Kakashi shivered, twisting in the grip of the wood holding him seemingly <i>everywhere</i>. The curl of wood around his cock wound higher, then slid back down, and tension fluttered low in his stomach as he all but mewled at the strange caress.</p><p>Iruka laughed, a flutter of warmth and tickling breath against Kakashi’s cock - <i>that</i>, at least, was familiar, though no less dizzyingly pleasurable - and then his tongue stroked over the head.</p><p>“Good?” Tenzou murmured in Kakashi’s ear, hands splaying over his chest.</p><p>Kakashi couldn’t quite wrap his mouth - or his mind - around a proper response, and in honesty he didn’t try very hard. Surely it wasn’t truly necessary. He whined needily and tilted his head up, and Tenzou smiled, bending to kiss him again, hands lifting from his skin.</p><p>Iruka’s hands tightened on his thighs as his chair shifted beneath him, not only lifting him but curving beneath him and splaying into separate pieces, melding with the bands already wrapped around him. Kakashi’s head spun as he instinctively tried to regain his balance, but he was securely held in Tenzou’s mokuton and couldn’t move enough to even <i>begin</i>. His stomach knotted, the groundless feeling not entirely pleasant as it warred with the building thrum of pleasure and desire.</p><p>Iruka’s mouth closed over his cock, one hand kneading at his right thigh and the other sliding higher up his left, nudging his sac and cupping beneath it and- Kakashi realised abruptly as his toes curled and his legs tensed that the only parts of his uniform left on him were his sandals. He squirmed, a tingle rushing up his spine. Iruka hummed, toying with his foreskin before sliding lower and pressing the tip of his tongue against Kakashi’s cock just beneath the head. He shuddered, gasping, as sparking pleasure lit in his veins.</p><p>Tenzou’s hands smoothed over his upper arms, the caressing mokuton rippling around him again, and Kakashi groaned as Iruka pulled back, only to twitch, startled, as Iruka blew a teasing stream of air over his damp cock. Fleeting caresses of smooth wooden tendrils stroked over his body, focusing unerringly on sensitive spots.</p><p>The arch of his left hip bone, just where he carried a faint scar. The backs of his knees. His nipples. The small of his back, ghosting further down, over his pelvis. The hollows of his collarbones, dipping down to another faint scar at the top of his right pectoral - a deep sword thrust that would have killed him, if it had been on the left. Kakashi almost fought the tighter grip of the mokuton bonds holding him fast as the caresses kept coming - Tenzou knew Kakashi’s body all too well, and his control. . .</p><p>Kakashi whimpered and went limp. Iruka nosed at his cock, lips brushing up the length in a series of soft kisses before he took it smoothly into his mouth again. Tenzou was murmuring in Kakashi’s ear, but he could barely focus on the deep, smooth cadence, let alone the sense of his lover’s words.</p><p>He hardly cared any longer that he was tipped backwards, suspended in the snug cradle Tenzou’s mokuton had built around him, balance upturned. His fingers flexed and the wood wrapped around his forearms flexed with him, not stopping his movement but making him shiver all the same - more another dimension of caresses than an extension of the restraints binding him.</p><p>Kakashi’s hips jerked as Iruka sucked him firmly, dipping lower and taking in more of his cock. Kakashi couldn’t move much, but Iruka didn’t pull away, letting him rock back and forth the little he <i>could</i> in the welcoming heat of his lover’s mouth. Kakashi’s back arched against the tight hold of the mokuton wound around him and Tenzou kissed his throat, biting gently and pulling a needy growl from deep in his chest.</p><p>Iruka made a sound around his cock and Kakashi’s muscles tensed, trembling. Iruka stroked his thigh, then lifted his hand, and Tenzou slid lower against his neck with a series of feathery kisses, then bit down harder. Kakashi groaned, shoulders flexing as he relaxed into the sharp sting, only Tenzou’s grip on him keeping his head from falling back to an uncomfortable angle.</p><p>The back of Iruka’s thumb brushed up under Kakashi’s sac as his cock twitched, and he found himself pulling thoughtlessly against the mokuton restrains once more. Iruka pulled back, lips brushing Kakashi’s skin as he murmured something low and promising. Kakashi bit his lip, barely feeling the sting of his own fangs digging in.</p><p>Iruka took his cock in again barely a moment later, left hand returning to its place on his thigh, and Kakashi’s breath caught as slick, callused fingertips rubbed over his ass.</p><p>Tenzou pinched one of his nipples and he twisted, not quite trying to pull away from the touch but suddenly focused on it. Tenzou nuzzled his throat before biting down again, Iruka all but purred around his cock as he resumed sucking it, and Kakashi moaned softly, pleasure throbbing headily through him under his lovers’ attentions.</p><p>Iruka’s fingers worked inside him easily, and the ache of arousal deep inside him spiked at the additional caress. Tenzou drew a hand up his back, and the wood supporting - restraining - him moved in the wake of the caress, bringing him upwards a little, curling behind his neck and his head, a comfortable brace. Kakashi struggled thoughtlessly against the mokuton restraints for a moment, then managed to focus again, gaze falling to Iruka. He let out a ragged sound at the sight his lover made before him.</p><p>Iruka looked up at him, eyes heated but still bright with mischief. He knelt comfortably between Kakashi’s thighs, hitai-ate discarded but the rest of his uniform in place, a few locks of hair falling from his ponytail to frame his face as he sucked Kakashi’s cock with enviable focus, his desk barely a pace behind his lover’s back. Kakashi swallowed thickly, that image etching itself all too easily in his memory, and Iruka gave him an almost playful look.</p><p>Kakashi realised that Iruka’s hitai-ate and his own were on his desk, resting alongside Tenzou’s discarded Cat mask, and whined faintly.</p><p>Tenzou’s fingers moved, replaced immediately by a narrow frond of wood that twisted snugly around his already throbbing nipple and made him gasp. Tenzou stroked his side, squeezing his shoulder, and Iruka’s fingers pushed deeper, spreading him open.</p><p>“I- <i>Iruka</i>-” Kakashi managed roughly, and Tenzou brushed a thumb over his swollen lower lip. The tendril coiled around his nipple squeezed again, almost testing, then twisted gently, sending a spike of pleasure through him that lit at the base of his cock.</p><p>Iruka hummed as though in acknowledgement, the thrum around Kakashi’s cock making him jerk thoughtlessly against the bonds holding him, pushing into his lover’s mouth the little he could. Iruka’s fingers twisted inside him, then began to withdraw, and Kakashi keened, turning his head.</p><p>The wood banding his body slid over him in a caressing ripple once more, and Kakashi almost missed the distinct feel of one tendril sliding down his spine, lower and lower. His eyes widened as a sudden inkling occurred to him, and Tenzou made a thoughtful sound almost against his ear, fingers moving in what Kakashi could vaguely identify as a seal against his side just above his hip.</p><p>That creeping extension of mokuton twisted and curled against Kakashi’s spine, over his tailbone, sliding between Iruka’s helpfully splaying fingers and pushing confidently inside him. Kakashi panted raggedly, his voice not quite responding to his intention to speak, not that he knew what he would have <i>said</i> if he could, and the smooth wood twisted again, rolling firmly over his sweet spot and sending an almost painful surge of pleasure through him.</p><p>Iruka’s fingertips caressed his stretching rim, thumb pressing up behind his sac and stretching out the spike of pleasure from Tenzou’s mokuton inside him, the two snugly caressing his prostate between them. Kakashi whined, and Iruka sucked a little more firmly, tongue fluttering against his cock, drawing his attention.</p><p>There was <i>too much</i> to focus on, Kakashi was dizzy and breathless with pleasure, muscles straining against the mokuton holding him tight if only to find a modicum of balance in that grounding force.</p><p>Tenzou moved around to Kakashi’s side, the gap of support where he had stood easily taken over by the mokuton he controlled, and bent to kiss Kakashi again, more fully this time. He could hardly respond in kind, and after a moment he simply surrendered to the soft, lingering kiss, letting Tenzou take him over in yet another way.</p><p>Iruka stroked his thigh, and his muscles twitched, then eased again as the wood inside him began to move in a steady slide, pushing deeper and pulling back by perfectly measured turns. Iruka drew slowly up the length of his cock, sucking hard, then lingered at the head, fingers trailing over the shaft as his tongue curved against the tip.</p><p>Pleasure lashing through him, Kakashi twitched and arched against the mokuton restraints, and Iruka made a little pleased sound that went straight to the tense heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. Tenzou hummed softly, pulling back just enough to brush a kiss to his cheek instead, stroking Kakashi’s chest and down his side.</p><p>The pads of Iruka’s fingers pressed lightly at Kakashi’s rim as the muscles tightened, and the mokuton Tenzou was using to fuck him grew wider, stretching him further without diverting from the steady thrusting pattern. Kakashi almost whimpered, catching his lip between his teeth again, as a second tendril slipped by Iruka’s caressing fingers and inside him, spreading him open even more.</p><p>The wooden tendrils wound around one another inside him and Kakashi moaned as they pressed deeper still, shuddering at the ache of it. He canted his hips up as Iruka’s mouth began sliding over his cock once more and then stilled, muscles clenching at the wood filling him, feeling it right to his core, though it couldn’t possibly have pushed so very deep. Surely.</p><p>Iruka’s palm smoothed over his belly and Kakashi thought for a flicker of a moment he could feel the wood inside him pressing against his lover’s palm.</p><p>Kakashi gasped roughly, just the thought of it making another wave of warmth bloom beneath his skin, tingling and electric. Tenzou kissed along his jaw, murmuring against his skin; Kakashi only caught snatches of deliciously dire promises - almost <i>threats</i>, however pleasurable they would be - and admiring compliments between the sounds of his own pleasure and rough breathing.</p><p>The wooden tendrils spanning his body stroked and flexed around him, each caress heightening his awareness of <i>everything</i> happening to him. Kakashi struggled to catch his breath as the aching tension of pleasure grew ever fiercer, feeling it like fire in his veins. The slender tendrils at his nipples wound tighter in pulsing squeezes, making his breath catch as the firm pinches sent a flurry of sparks shooting directly to the base of his cock.</p><p>Iruka’s fingers curled against Kakashi’s stomach as he moved to take Kakashi’s cock in all the way to the base, finally, stroking his rim where the wood stretched him open with the other hand. The nudge as Iruka’s caress firmed made his internal muscles flutter around Tenzou’s mokuton - pleasure rolled through him, blooming from deep inside - even as the restraints pulled at him again, his back arching and his head falling back.</p><p>Tenzou bit sharply at his throat and Kakashi tilted his head further of his own accord, trembling. He felt Tenzou’s hand sliding over his side, shaping another seal, and he wondered, dizzy and breathless, what <i>more</i> his lover could <i>do</i> to him with the mokuton now.</p><p>The wood began to fuck him harder and Iruka made a rough sound more like a growl than a purr this time, and Kakashi jerked, keening breathlessly. Tenzou’s teeth sank deeper into his neck, stinging hotly - Kakashi wasn’t sure if his lover’s teeth had drawn blood this time or not, and hardly had the mind to care - and his hands dragged over Kakashi’s sides.</p><p>Heat flooded him as Iruka’s hand smoothed over his stomach, gentling the trembling muscles even as the tension coiling inside him was ratcheted yet higher, Tenzou’s mokuton not letting up fucking him for a moment. He twitched and Iruka sucked harder, the slick warmth of his mouth sliding easily over the length of Kakashi’s cock.</p><p>Struggling to breathe, Kakashi gave a strangled, whimpering moan, and Tenzou released his neck and moved to kiss him again, the wooden tendrils at his back supporting him and bringing him up easily to give Tenzou a better angle. Kakashi whined and Tenzou’s hands tightened on his sides, almost pressing him down firmly into the embrace of the mokuton bonds wrapped around him.</p><p>Tenzou pulled back just enough to speak, brushing a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek. “That’s it, let us. . .”</p><p>Iruka’s tongue curled against the tip of his cock and Kakashi lost track of the rest of Tenzou’s words. Tenzou nipped his lower lip, cupping his jaw and stroking lightly, and Iruka moved to take his cock in fully once more, a smooth slide.</p><p>Kakashi twisted, his hips rocking shallowly - even <i>that</i> much movement was barely allowed by the wood wrapped around his body and legs, not that it made much difference. No matter what Kakashi did, the wood <i>filling</i> him didn’t stop or shift, fucking him hard and deep, making him <i>ache</i> with the fiery pleasure building in his core, nor to Iruka let up, clever mouth teasing only to swiftly deliver on every promise he made.</p><p>Kakashi felt fleetingly like he might fall apart, but the firm heat of both his lovers pressed close and the wood wrapped snugly around him swept the feeling away immediately, grounding him even as he was lost with nothing <i>but</i> those pleasurable touches to hold on to.</p><p>Kakashi’s back arched, toes curling and muscles jerking, as his world narrowed down to the tight embrace of the mokuton restraining him, the warmth of mouths and hands on his body, the <i>implacable</i> force fucking him, and everything-</p><p>
  <i>Surged.</i>
</p><p>Bliss swamped Kakashi’s body in a dizzying wave that felt like it came from impossibly deep within himself - as deep as the wooden tendrils had pressed, perhaps, he thought giddily before his mind went blank with the rush of pleasure. It swamped him utterly, lighting along every nerve and heightened as the mokuton squeezed around him, sliding gently over his skin.</p><p>Kakashi’s entire body <i>throbbed</i> even as sense began to come together in his head again, still dizzy with pleasure. Iruka was trailing soft kisses up and down his thighs and stomach while Tenzou’s fingers ran through his hair and drifted lower to stroke his shoulders and neck. The thick mokuton tendrils were now still, but they remained lodged deep inside him, and he shivered, then keened as even that tiny movement highlighted the sparking aftershocks of pleasure.</p><p>Tenzou’s hands smoothed down his chest, and the mokuton bonds eased, a little at a time, settling Kakashi into a little less of a tautly arched <i>sprawl</i> where he was suspended in its grip. Iruka’s hands wandered over Kakashi’s thighs even as he rose, and the mokuton loosened around Kakashi’s legs as well, letting them come a little more comfortably together and no longer bound fast to what remained of his chair.</p><p>“Happy birthday, beloved.” Tenzou said in his ear, and Kakashi whined softly. Tenzou kissed his cheek, arms winding around him from behind. The mokuton shifted and withdrew from between them as Tenzou moved, allowing Kakashi’s back to rest directly against his chest. His ANBU armour.</p><p>Iruka kissed his other cheek, nuzzling him gently. “We think you should take the day off for the occasion.” Iruka said, voice low, and then nipped Kakashi’s jaw.</p><p>Kakashi was distantly aware he would normally have some sort of response. Probably a playful, diverting jab. He couldn’t quite gather up the scattered pieces of his thoughts enough to muster even the simplest one, just now, though.</p><p>Moving one hand, Tenzou trailed his knuckles down over Kakashi’s ribs to his stomach, stroking lightly. Kakashi’s breath caught as the mokuton spreading him open first thinned, then began to withdraw, slow and careful. He groaned, and Tenzou nuzzled his ear, fingers splaying over his stomach.</p><p>“All right?” he asked, and Kakashi nodded jerkily, grateful for the support as Tenzou’s mokuton shifted to cradle him and still feeling vaguely like a collection of limbs that weren’t quite connected to each other correctly. It wasn’t entirely an unpleasant feeling, though that was definitely helped along by the softening but still intense waves of pleasure sweeping through him.</p><p>Kakashi wasn’t sure quite how much longer he spent simply floating in that space, doing nothing more than basking in the wonderful sensations and the gentle petting from his lovers, before his thoughts began to join up more reliably. Even when he eventually realised consciously that he was laid out - an entirely naked pleasure-drunk <i>mess</i> - in his <i>office</i>, he couldn’t bring himself to protest.</p><p>“I know you refused to take a personal day for your birthday before,” Tenzou said, and Kakashi frowned, “but I know there’s nothing pressing officially. . .”</p><p>“There is not.” Iruka confirmed, and nipped pointedly at Kakashi’s shoulder.</p><p>“Will you let us convince you to take the day <i>now</i>?” Tenzou finished, fingertips tracing nonsensical patterns over his skin. Kakashi hummed happily at the caress.</p><p>“Mm. . . I . . . surrender to your superior reasoning.” Kakashi said, stretching very carefully.</p><p>“Good boy.” Iruka said, kissing his cheek, and Kakashi felt himself flushing again.</p><p>“Did your superior reasoning stretch to bringing a change of clothes for him?” Tenzou asked, chest thrumming a little against Kakashi’s back. He rumbled contentedly himself, closing his eyes and leaning into the feel of it.</p><p>“It did.” Iruka said dryly. “We should probably get him home soon, before too many more people come in to work. Ah,” he paused, “if we can.”</p><p>Kakashi hummed vaguely.</p><p>“I can handle it.” Tenzou promised with an amused little hum of his own. “Once he’s decently dressed again. Leave it to me.”</p><p>Kakashi initially resisted being pulled to his feet, but the lure of falling into his own bed, able to luxuriate in the quiet there with both of his lovers, possibly for the entire day, got him moving at least enough to cooperate. Listening to the sounds of the Tower growing busier below, he wondered idly how Tenzou planned to get them home unnoticed, but - unable to scrape together a feeling as complicated and potentially unpleasant as ‘worry’ just now - left it in his hands, nuzzling in against his neck with another contented rumble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More detailed breakdown:<br/>Iruka and Tenzou planned this session of - rather involved - birthday sex without Kakashi having any idea, then 'ambushed' him in his office (alone) to initiate it, but he is entirely willing for everything they do to him (and they do ask him as things begin to develop) and more, and a safe word is established to be in place (and not a new practise for them) if he changes his mind at any point (though he does not use it, nor even consider it).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>